The Eye of the Beholder
by Deandra
Summary: What if Lothiriel of Dol Amroth WASN'T dropdead gorgeous? How did she end up with Eomer? Here's the story from his POV.
1. Default Chapter

**The Eye of the Beholder**

**Chapter 1**

"My lord Eomer, welcome back." I turned in the direction of the greeting to see Garod, Marshal Elfhelm's second in command, walking toward me.

"Thank you," I responded. "How did things go here?"

"Rather quietly, actually. Naturally everyone was on edge, worrying about the outcome of the battle, but things ran smoothly. The new Steward took over and began repairs to the city, and preparing for the coronation of their new king."

"Good. It is nice to breathe free air again." I started to turn away, but he cleared his throat and I looked back questioningly.

"My lord…may I speak with you on a delicate matter?"

My interest was piqued, "Certainly. Is something wrong?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I just thought I should…you have met Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, I know." I nodded and he continued, "Are you aware that he has a daughter, Lady Lothiriel?"

I furrowed my brow and replied, "Yes, I believe he has mentioned her once or twice. Why?"

"She has come to Minas Tirith and likely you will be introduced to her soon enough."

"So?"

"My lord, you should be aware…well, I just did not think you would want to commit to anything before you met the lady."

For a moment I was uncertain what he was talking about, but he lowered his voice and explained, "To be sure, she is a pleasant enough girl, my lord, but her looks leave something wanting. I suspect that now you are king, and in need of a wife, there will be suggestions that…" He let his words trail off.

"I see. Well, thank you for the warning." I turned quickly away, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

While it was true that I now needed to consider taking a wife and producing an heir, I had not yet given the matter much thought. There were too many other problems of a more pressing nature with which to concern myself. But more than that, I was uncomfortable that someone would say something so unkind about a lady. True, he had meant well, but Prince Imrahil was my friend and as such I felt protective of his family, even those I had not yet met. I let out a sigh and continued on my path, unwilling to think about the subject any longer. I could deal with that situation when it arose.

xxxxx

It wasn't until that evening that I got a glimpse of the lady in question. There was a celebratory banquet, welcoming home the warriors and especially welcoming the new king of Gondor. I saw Prince Imrahil arrive with his family. I had met two of his sons, but Erchirion remained in Dol Amroth, running things in his father's absence. His daughter was behind him, and it took a moment before I got a good look at her.

From Garod's words, I had been expecting a very unattractive girl, but that was not the case. True, she was rather plain, and her dress did not particularly suit her. She was rather short, despite all her brothers being fairly tall and lanky, and a bit heavier than most maidens preferred to be. Her hair was thick and healthy, but not worn in the most attractive style. Yes, the overall appearance wasn't likely to make many men look at her twice, yet I could not believe my friend's daughter had nothing of consequence to offer. I knew many plain women in Rohan who were witty, charming, intelligent or had other fine qualities. I might not be particularly attracted to the girl, but I would not dismiss her out of hand. She at least deserved my courtesy.

Imrahil spotted me and made his way over, a warm smile on his face. He caught me by the shoulder and said, "I see your sister is recovered, in more ways than one." He glanced over to where Eowyn was talking animatedly with Faramir. I had some reservations about their sudden interest in each other, but I had heard only good about the Steward, and I certainly owed him much if he was responsible for my sister being so happy. I had despaired of ever seeing her so again.

Smiling, I answered, "Yes. I am very pleased to see it. I understand the Steward is your nephew."

"He is, and a fine young man. You will not find anyone better in all of Gondor. He has had a hard life, but it has not made him bitter as it would some. He owes much of that to his older brother, Boromir, who is now lost to us." A look of deep sorrow came over his face at the mention of his deceased nephew, and I clasped his shoulder in sympathy.

After a moment, he looked up and smiled, "But tonight is not the time for our sorrows. Let us celebrate our victory over evil!"

"My sentiments exactly," I responded heartily. "And I think a tankard of Gondor's finest ale might just start things off on the right foot!"

He laughed and drew me after him, "I am sure it would!"

As we moved to where the ale was being served, I noticed that Lothiriel and her brothers were standing nearby. Apparently Imrahil had noticed also, and suddenly realized, "You have not yet met my daughter, have you?"

"No, I have not had that pleasure."

He changed course and moved in the direction of his children. Coming to a stop, we were greeted by Elphir and Amrothos. "Eomer, my sons you know, but may I present my daughter, Lothiriel. Lothiriel, this is King Eomer of Rohan."

The lady in question curtsied and gave me a warm smile. "My father speaks very highly of you, my lord. We are grateful for Rohan's aid in our time of need."

I blushed slightly, still unused to compliments, but answered, "Rohan is happy to do its part in defending Middle Earth, my lady."

She seemed to sense my awkwardness, and waved a hand in the direction of the ale table, "Well, the least we can do to show our gratitude is to quench a warrior's thirst. My brothers were just eyeing the tankards of ale. Will you not join them?"

I grinned, "Your father and I had the same thought! Thank you - if you will excuse me." Amrothos led the way and the four of us headed over to get drinks, but the lady retired to a chair in an out of the way spot to observe the festivities. She was in my line of sight as I stood talking and drinking with her family.

I was somewhat puzzled by her. Certainly she had conducted herself in an appropriate fashion when we were introduced, but she did not seem comfortable in this social setting. Her choice of seat almost suggested she was hiding from the celebration though not making herself completely absent. A few men glanced at her briefly, then bypassed her to ask someone else to dance. But she seemed to take no notice of these slights and did not watch the dancers longingly. Perhaps she did not care for dancing and was relieved not to be asked. Even so, I would have expected her at least to gather with other women to gossip, yet she showed no inclination to do so.

In some ways, she reminded me of Eowyn when she was younger. Though Eowyn had become quite a beautiful woman, at least in the eyes of her doting brother, she had been gangly and awkward when she was younger. Her preference for swordplay and battle didn't endear her to the other girls of the court, and she really had only counted me and Theodred as her close friends. But her strength of will was intimidating to most men; one of the reasons I was surprised that someone so mild-mannered as Faramir was attracted to her. Lothiriel seemed much like Eowyn in her social awkwardness, though in a one-on-one encounter she appeared collected and self-possessed. It was a pity that Lothiriel's plain appearance concealed so much of what was inside. I strongly suspected there was a lovely young woman in there. I could not imagine Imrahil's daughter being otherwise, especially after meeting his sons.

I realized my mind had wandered from the conversation while I considered the young lady, and I pulled my attention back to my friends.

It wasn't until later, after I had drunk much and danced much, that I took notice of Lothiriel again - still sitting quietly in the same place she had been all night. I vaguely seemed to recall her on the dance floor once with Amrothos, but the rest of the evening apparently had been spent in her chair.

Feeling somewhat sorry for the girl, I wandered in her direction. She glanced up at my approach and gave me a friendly smile. "My lord Eomer. How are you enjoying your evening?"

"Very much. Plenty of ale and women to dance with always makes for an enjoyable time." I swallowed hard, suddenly aware of how my words might sound to someone who did not seem to be enjoying herself as much as I was.

But she merely smiled, and told me, "I am glad you find Gondor so agreeable. We have long looked for a reason to celebrate to this extent, and now we find ourselves with double the reason."

"And why have I not seen you dancing?" I asked, more bluntly than I intended. Again, I kicked himself. What a thing to say - as if she wasn't already aware of how little she had danced.

"I fear I am not much of a dancer, my lord. Amrothos occasionally will risk his feet with me, but usually I spare others my lack of skill."

Her answer was both diplomatic and gracious, and I felt new regard for her. As I had suspected, there was more beneath her surface than was easily noted. On a whim, I suggested, "Would you do me the honor of a dangerous dance with you? We Rohirrim fear nothing." I gave her a sly grin, and she burst into laughter.

"Indeed, my lord, how may I refuse such a request. Let us hope my assault on your feet does not bring our countries to blows after peace has so newly been established."

I laughed as well and, when the next dance began, I offered her my hand as I stood. We moved onto the dance floor, and I knew that many eyes were on us. Likely they were wondering why I would bother dancing with her. Well, let them wonder. Perhaps it would make them look at her for more than appearance, and treat her with a little more regard.

I soon discovered that she had underrepresented her skill at dancing. In fact, thanks to the large quantity of ale I had consumed, I found I was more a danger to her feet than vice versa. But she made no comment, and only offered pleasant inconsequential conversation. Just as the music ended, she looked closely into my eyes as if seeking some answer. After a moment, she averted her eyes and took my arm to move from the floor.

When we had returned to our seats, she smiled at me again, and said, "Well, now that I have danced with the King of Rohan, I shall call the evening complete. You will, I hope, excuse me, my lord. I believe I will say goodnight. It has been a very long day."

"Of course," I responded, as she curtsied, and a moment later she was moving away from me. I had thought I was doing her a favor by dancing with her, but somehow, at that moment, it felt more like she had done me a favor. I shook my head to clear it and went in search of another tankard of ale.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eye of the Beholder**

**Chapter 2**

I saw little of Lothiriel over the next few days, as the Rohirrim prepared to depart for home. And, I confess, I didn't give her another thought. She turned up with her father and brothers to bid us farewell, and as I rode away from Minas Tirith I left all thought of Lothiriel behind.

Returning to Edoras was both a pleasure and a challenge. It was good to be home, to a home free of sorcery and warfare. There were still dangers in Rohan - roving bands of Orcs remained and the Dunlendings were ever present - but life was much more peaceful as we set about rebuilding our land. Not so peaceful was my transition from Third Marshal to King. I had never been trained for diplomacy and decision-making. My skills lay in slaying Orcs and defending our homeland. Added to my inexperience, were the difficulties my people faced as the result of destroyed crops and murdered husbands. My days began early and I worked long into the night, my eyes watering from tiredness as I pored over documents I needed to study.

Eowyn helped me when she could, but much of it only I could do. And whenever she became discouraged by it all, at least she had a letter from Faramir to cheer her and set her back on course. I seemed to be drowning in troubles and worries and unending tasks that needed my attention. To add to the burden of learning this new role, we were quickly coming up on the time when I would return to Minas Tirith to bring Theoden home to his final resting place beside his kin.

The closer I got to my scheduled date of departure for Minas Tirith, the more excited Eowyn got at the prospect of seeing Faramir once more when he returned to Edoras with the funeral cortege. I envied her happiness. With all I had to do, how was I supposed to meet and court a woman? I went to bed exhausted and awoke feeling barely rested. What woman would want a man she would never see, and who would likely be too tired to produce an heir?

My mood became more and more morose as the trip to Gondor drew nearer. It wasn't until we were on the road and several days into our journey, far away from meetings and advisors, that I felt rested enough to contemplate my feelings. In truth, I knew my depression was not really about the work or tiredness or women. It was about Theoden. Until now, it hadn't seemed real that he was gone, but this trip would make it final. After his funeral, there would be no denying he was gone forever. I knew he would not have named me king unless he had believed I could lead our people well, but I could not imagine myself a king like unto Theoden or the kings of old. I desperately did not want to fail them.

xxxxx

The trip passed quietly. I still had work to do, but far less than when at Edoras. And I very much enjoyed being back in the saddle, sleeping under the stars and enjoying the camaraderie of the men. True, it was different now. They could no longer treat me in the casual manner they had treated Third Marshal Eomer, but it still felt good to be in their company and focused on simple matters rather than affairs of state.

It was almost dusk as we rode into the city with a small party of guards accompanying us. The bulk of our company had set up camp on the Pelennor for the duration of our short visit. Since we would be returning the next day, it made no sense to seek lodging for everyone in the city.

An honor guard of Gondor escorted us to the upper level of the city, where we were met by King Elessar and Queen Arwen. They greeted us warmly, and men came forward to take our horses and show our guards where to stable their mounts.

We were shown to rooms to freshen ourselves before supper and, after washing and changing clothes, I took a few moments to stand on the balcony and gaze out over the city. One thing Minas Tirith did afford was an excellent view of the surrounding country, but then so did Edoras. I knew I would never feel as at home amid all this stone as I did in my homeland.

Despite the heat of the summer days, the evening was enjoying a cooling breeze that was most welcome. I felt so relaxed for those few moments that I was reluctant to withdraw and head off to supper, but I knew I could not keep my hosts waiting. With a sigh, I stepped back into my role as king and left Eomer on the balcony.

Thankfully, Aragorn had opted to keep dinner a rather small affair in light of our late arrival. Only he, the Queen, Faramir, Prince Imrahil and his family, and my group from Rohan were in attendance. I enjoyed the more informal air of it and appreciated the King's consideration of our weariness.

Again, Erchirion had remained in Dol Amroth to run things in his father's stead. Elphir, Amrothos and Lothiriel were to accompany Imrahil to Rohan for Theoden's funeral. The three of them were as I remembered them, and it was always good to see Imrahil again. He had taken up the task of father-figure that Theoden had been for me, but more importantly he was quickly becoming my mentor. Aragorn was still feeling his own way in learning the role of king, but Imrahil had been ruler of Dol Amroth for a long time and affairs of state were second nature to him. We had spoken frequently before I returned to Edoras after the War, and I had even sent an occasional letter seeking his counsel on matters. Always his replies were warm, gracious and helpful. My head was filled with new questions I wished to ask him, but that could wait. Tonight was just for enjoying each other's company.

Early into the evening, after supper had concluded, I realized how weary I was, so I only stayed another half hour, discussing the arrangements for the next day.

On the way back to my room, I was drawn into a garden I passed by the moonlight streaming down. I found a bench with a good view and took a seat. I realized it had been a very long time since I had just sat and enjoyed moonlight. It wasn't something you did as a soldier, and for so long the shadow of Mordor had darkened the moon. It was startling how brightly the stars and moon shone without the haze that had obscured them. I felt a bit more of my tenseness and weariness slip away, though a part of my mind kept trying to remind me just how soon I would be back in Edoras and far too busy to consider moonlight.

I heard a sound and looked to my left to see Lothiriel entering the garden. She did not see me sitting in shadow and walked to the wall, looking out over Gondor. I pondered whether to make my presence known. I wasn't sure that I wanted company just now, but I was afraid it might be rude to not let her know she wasn't alone. Finally, I cleared my throat and she turned at the sound.

"Good evening, my lady. It seems we have both been drawn to the moonlight tonight," I commented.

I could just barely see her smile and she replied, "I find the tranquility of it helps me to sleep."

"Yes. I was just realizing how long it has been since I last noticed it."

She stood rather awkwardly, and I realized she was uncertain whether to stay, or go and leave me in peace. "Will you join me?" I asked, gesturing to the bench beside me. It was probably better to be polite than demand solitude just now.

"I would, my lord, but I think perhaps you did not come out here for company. I will leave you to your thoughts and not intrude further." She turned to move away, but suddenly I didn't mind the idea of her presence.

"You did not come seeking company either, so perhaps we can share the space but keep our thoughts to ourselves. Please, stay."

She hesitated a moment, then nodded and turned back to stare out over the city again.

I sat there for several minutes in silence, but then began to fidget. Now that she was here, even though she was willing to keep silent herself, I found it impossible to not seek conversation. "My lady? Would you be terribly offended if we talked? I find I am not good at holding my tongue in a lady's presence."

She laughed lightly, "Very well. What is it that you so anxiously desire to say to this lady."

I shrugged, "Nothing in particular. It just feels awkward to be here with you and not speak."

She came over to sit by me and asked, "Then tell me, how are things going in Edoras with you as king?"

I gave a deep sigh, "Busy and busier. I had no idea how much there was to being a king. The days are too long, the nights too short and I spend far too much time at a desk rather than in a saddle." I wasn't sure why I was confessing this to her, but it was said before I realized it.

"If it is any consolation, it will probably get easier once you are more familiar with all that is required. And I would not be surprised but what you are suffering from 'new leader woe'."

"What is that?" I asked, intrigued by the name she had given it.

"That is when someone is new to the task and does not know what can and should be delegated to someone else. Likely you are trying to do everything yourself instead of letting advisors and aides assist you as they might."

I pondered this comment. Often I had wondered if I really needed to be doing everything I was faced with, but she was correct; I didn't know what I could assign to someone else and what I had to do myself. "I think you may be right. Do you have any counsel to alleviate this 'new leader woe'?"

She smiled softly, "I do not know that I can be much help to you, but my father probably can. I am sure he would be happy to guide you if you ask."

"I have often spoken to him before this, but I see I will need to seek his counsel even more." I was quiet for a few moments and then asked, "How is it you know so much about it?"

"I have often assisted my father and attended council sessions. He felt I should know about such things, as well as my brothers, in case the worst should happen and I be the only family member to survive the recent War."

Her response was sobering. If we had thought that far ahead in Rohan, perhaps both Eowyn and I would have been better prepared to step in when Theoden and Theodred were lost. "Your father is a very wise man."

"Yes, I think so," she answered lightly. "And now, if you will excuse me, I believe I will turn in. Tomorrow is likely to be a tiring day, especially if I am not well rested."

I stood and offered her my hand, "A good point. I will follow your example."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. Glad you are liking this twist. Most stories have her as exquisitely beautiful, so I wondered "what if" she was just plain.

Eokat - It isn't so much that she is "dressing down", but like many "plain" girls, she doesn't realize she is not "making the most of what she has". If you've seen those makeover shows, it gives you an idea of how hair, makeup and clothes can add or detract from your appearance. Many girls simply don't know how to "look their best". They may never be beautiful, but they often can improve on things.

Julia - Keep in mind, Eomer isn't really being all that different than Garod. But because Imrahil is his friend, he at least expects her to be "nice" even if he doesn't find her attractive. More along the lines of "I'm not particularly interested in plain Jane, but someone should see how nice she is and like her - just not me."

**The Eye of the Beholder**

**Chapter 3**

I simply do not understand how Gondorian women can ride in those...things. I am told it is called a side-saddle, but it looks ridiculous and seems terribly precarious. But then I note that most of the horses these women ride have little spirit and offer no challenge. Perhaps even I could safely sit in one of those saddles on such an animal. I was sure Eowyn would rather be dragged behind her horse than forced to ride in such a contraption.

To my surprise, the princess Lothiriel, though riding side-saddle, did have a mount with considerable spirit and I caught myself staring at her horsemanship. Apparently it was possible to control an energetic animal sitting in one of those, but I doubted very much Eowyn would ever be persuaded to attempt it. I wondered if she would try converting Lothiriel to riding astride. As Faramir's cousin, they had been in each other's company several times, and Eowyn seemed to prefer her companionship to that of any other of the ladies of Gondor. I think she had come to trust Lothiriel to guide her in the ways of Gondor without making fun of her naiveté. Faramir was almost like a fourth brother to Lothiriel and he seemed pleased that she was taking Eowyn under her wing in Gondor society.

Once I was able to stop gawking at the lady riders of Gondor, the return trip to Rohan bordered on tedious. We moved at a walk to allow for the funeral wagon carrying Theoden, which lengthened our trip considerably and added to the boredom. The horses of Rohan were champing at the bit, wondering why they were not being allowed to stretch their legs on the majestic plains. Most of the Gondorian ladies only rode a couple of hours each day and then retired to a carriage for the rest of it. Lothiriel and the Queen were the only ladies to remain in the saddle for the duration. I understood why the Queen might do so, since she was an Elf, but I wondered if Lothiriel was merely doing it to keep the Queen company. If so, she was likely to regret it our second day out. Anyone not used to riding for that length of time was going to be in considerable pain.

To my continued amazement, in the morning, not only did Lothiriel seem unaffected by her riding the previous day, but she now was in a new saddle, sitting astride her horse. I thought perhaps the Queen had persuaded her to make the change, but she sat too easily in the saddle for me to believe this was her first time doing so. It seemed most peculiar.

And so our journey continued for nearly three weeks. Though I knew every day on the road kept me away from advisors and meetings, even I was anxious for it to end. A slow walk in a funeral cortege wasn't the escape from work that I wanted. It was a relief to finally spy Edoras in the distance. We had been blessed with excellent weather and smooth passage.

As we drew near the city gates, I became nervous, wondering what these city dwellers would think of our city and royal court. We were far less polished than anything I had seen in Minas Tirith and, as king, I wanted to make a favorable impression. I suppose it was fortunate that most of the company rode behind me so I couldn't see their expressions. If they were disapproving, I might as well give them time to try and hide it. At least I knew the King and Queen of Gondor would behave graciously, and consequently none of their nobles would dare do otherwise.

Once everyone was settled in their rooms for their stay, I was immediately swept into a meeting with Gamling and some advisors on matters that had transpired in my absence. With a sigh, I dove back into my workload as if I had never been gone.

At supper that evening, things seemed subdued. I had my mind mostly on discussions from my earlier meetings and on the upcoming funeral. Entertaining guests was far from my mind. Even so, I noted several people kept looking around expectantly, as if they anticipated something happening.

When the meal was finished and people were merely sitting around talking, I was surprised to be approached by the Lady Lothiriel.

"My lord, may we speak privately for a moment?"

Curious as to her purpose, I nodded and rose, and we moved away from the rest of the party. Keeping her voice low, she told me, "Appalling as it may seem, royal society expects to be entertained whenever they visit outside their own court - even on a visit for a funeral."

Her point was not lost on me and I frowned, glancing back at the assembly and now understanding what I had been seeing. She continued, "With your permission, my lord, may I arrange a few amusements with your Doorward and relieve you of the need to concern yourself with such things?"

My head jerked back to face her, stunned by her words. And then I smiled, and hastily nodded, "By all means! I would be most grateful for your assistance."

She gave me a wink as I signaled Gamling to join us, and then said softly, "Delegation, my lord."

Before I knew it, musicians and instruments appeared from nowhere, and various members of the party were favoring us with songs and music. Most amazing of all was that Lothiriel had done it so quietly through Gamling, that I was fairly certain only he and I knew she had organized the entire thing. Imrahil had trained her well in diplomacy.

xxxxx

Over the next two days, there were archery contests, horse races and a picnic outing with berry picking. I found that all I needed to do was put in appearance, at least briefly, and then could leave things in Gamling's hands. If I chose to stay, I could, but if I wanted or needed to be elsewhere, I was able to slip away without offending my guests. I think Prince Imrahil had recognized his daughter's hand in the activities, so he stepped forward as well and acted as host whenever I was absent for any reason. Apparently the Gondor nobles were satisfied with the hospitality shown them in Rohan, for once the funeral was over and it was time for them to depart, they were warm in their appreciation, and enthusiastic at the prospect of visiting us again sometime.

For my part, I was glad it was over. All those guests had made my grief more public than I would have liked. Before our renewed ties with Gondor, a funeral such as this would have been held privately among the Rohirrim. The new alliances dictated Gondor society be invited, but I still would have preferred something much quieter, just among those of us who knew and loved Theoden.

Eowyn was torn between relief at the funeral being over and the guests leaving, and being faced with Faramir leaving as well. King Elessar had been extremely tolerant at never being able to find his Steward for most of their visit. And once Eowyn realized that Lothiriel had things well in hand, she took every opportunity to slip away with Faramir for some private time and conversation. Now that they were officially betrothed, she couldn't seem to spend enough time with him. I probably tolerated the two of them spending more time alone unchaperoned than I normally would have simply because I couldn't bear to do anything that would lessen the smile he put on her face. Her joy at the very sight of him warmed my heart, and I realized at one point that this was the sort of thing I had spent most of my adult life defending - home and family.

Prince Imrahil and the group from Dol Amroth stayed slightly longer than the rest of the guests, at my request. I had found little opportunity to talk things over with him prior to the funeral and I wanted a chance to do so. He joined me on a visit to a neighboring community to observe firsthand the difficulties they were facing, and was able to offer several valuable suggestions during our return journey.

As we neared Edoras, we spied a horse race in progress and, as we drew nearer, I discovered that it was Lothiriel and her brothers. We reached them just as the lady triumphantly reined in her horse and laughed at her brothers, "When will you two learn, you cannot beat me?"

Amrothos shook his head, "Well, at least you did not do it in front of all the Swan Knights this time."

Elphir noted, "No, she just did it in front of the king of Rohan!" He nodded in my direction.

My mouth twitched in amusement, "She does this to you often?"

They nodded as we all looked at Lothiriel, her mount still dancing, eager to continue running. Her cheeks were flushed and some of her hair had pulled free of her braid. I was struck again by how much she reminded me of Eowyn. Beating me in a horse race was just the sort of thing she used to do.

As our group continued on toward Edoras, the brothers joined us, but Lothiriel swung off to let her horse run a bit more, though she kept us in sight. Finally she trailed in some distance behind us. Just as we were putting our horses in a corral, someone let the gate swing open on the next corral over that contained many of the Swan Knights' mounts. A stableboy dropped a bucket with a loud crash as he ran to close it and that set the silly beasts off. In an instant, they were swarming out of the corral and taking off at a run.

And to our horror, they were charging straight for Lothiriel. She had stopped and was leaning down to look at something on the ground and had not noticed what was taking place so far away from her. Both her brothers and I began to yell her name to alert her to the danger and at last she heard. Her horse was broadside to the stampede and when they reached her, it was very likely they'd be knocked down and trampled. But in the blink of an eye, she assessed the situation, then turned her horse in the same direction the stampede was heading and kicked her mount into a gallop. When the charging horses caught her, she gradually slowed her way back through them and then pulled safely off to the side once they were past.

"Don't just stand there - get after them!" I shouted to my few riders who remained mounted, and they were swiftly away to round up the escaping horses.

Lothiriel made her way slowly toward us. Elphir shrugged and glanced at his brother, "And that is why Father lets her handle the really tricky diplomatic matters instead of us - she thinks faster on her feet!"

Amrothos bobbed his head in agreement, "Which is why, if all the rest of you die and I have to be ruler of Dol Amroth, I am going to lock her in the palace and not let her marry anyone who might take her away where she will not always be there to help me!" We all laughed, but there was a great deal of relief that she was safe. Imrahil walked out to meet his daughter, make certain she was uninjured and take her horse, but she apparently insisted she was fine and put the animal away herself.

Later that evening, Elphir's wife and son joined us. The two of them had gone with Eowyn and Faramir to a small pond where the boy could splash and pretend to swim. At three, he did little more than thrash around, but he liked to believe he was swimming.

The moment he spotted her, the child ran up to Lothiriel yelling, "A'n' T'iri, A'n' T'iri!" She swept him up in her arms and gave him a hug. "How's my favorite boy? Did you have a good time today?"

He nodded vigorously, then looked at her seriously, "Papa said A'n' T'iri almost get hurt."

"Do not worry, sweetie. Aunt Thiri is just fine," she told him, giving him a squeeze.

But he wasn't satisfied and put a chubby hand on each of her cheeks. Looking earnestly at her he said solemnly, "A'n' T'iri be careful not to get hurt 'cause it make me sad."

She snuggled him close and whispered, "Don't you worry. I will be careful, because I do not ever want you to be sad."

His face broke out in a grin, he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and lay his head on her shoulder. A moment later, the activities of the day caught up with him and he was sound asleep. Elphir moved over and relieved his sister of her burden, and carried him off to bed.

Prince Imrahil said quietly to me, so no one else could hear, "I know how the child feels. It would also make me sad if Lothiriel was hurt. That nearly scared me to death today." I put my hand on his shoulder but made no comment, though I couldn't help thinking of Eowyn.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Apparently I'm not the only one that likes the idea of Eomer falling for a girl for more than just beauty. Glad everyone is enjoying it.

If you like Harry Potter, you might check out my HP story that I've posted the first two chapters. Click on my name and it will take you to my bio page and you can pick up the link to it from there.

Frigg - He's seeing similarities to Eowyn and it is causing him to pay more attention than he might have otherwise, but his interest isn't because she is like Eowyn. It is just helping him see past the surface.

**The Eye of the Beholder**

**Chapter 4**

A few days later, the Dol Amroth crowd and Faramir departed, and Edoras began to settle back into a semblance of a routine for me. Thanks to Imrahil's insights, I was able to make a few changes and things did improve, as Lothiriel had predicted. Delegation was a wonderful thing and I was grateful to finally focus more of my time and energy on the most important matters. I even began finding time to ride more often, which pleased me greatly.

By the time we were on our way to Minas Tirith for Eowyn's wedding, I was much more comfortable in my role as king. Eowyn's help had been invaluable since she had spent so much time with Theoden while I was away soldiering. It would take time to rebuild, true, but we felt we had virtually all the people of Rohan situated so they could make it through the coming winter. After that, more changes would be necessary to get them back on their feet. Our army had been decimated during the War of the Ring, but gradually we were rebuilding as boys came of age and joined our ranks.

The closer we got to Minas Tirith, the more amused I became at Eowyn. If ever I saw a person straining at the bit! She habitually rode a considerable distance ahead of the procession, though by rights she should have stayed beside or behind me. But her eagerness to reach the White City seemed to nudge her horse faster. She would circle back for a bit and then edge forward once more. It amused me greatly, but also made me very happy. This was the first thing she had shown enthusiasm for other than a glorious end in battle. If Faramir did anything to hurt her, I truly would have to kill the man. I could not bear to see her unhappy again.

This trip to Minas Tirith was edged with mixed emotions. Both Eowyn and I were thrilled about her marriage, but we also knew that it signaled our separation. There would be visits between Rohan and Gondor, but it would not be quite the same as before when we had been so close growing up. I would have to rely on another man to see to her safety, well being and happiness. In that sense, I could think of no one better than Faramir to entrust with her care. While soft-spoken and mild, I knew he was a fierce warrior, a capable Steward and a man of honor. But most importantly, he loved my sister deeply. Many times it seemed he was more concerned with her happiness than his own. Her heart had chosen well in loving such a man. And I had come to think of him as a brother as well as a friend, even if he wasn't to marry my sister.

To Eowyn's great relief, Minas Tirith came into sight a few days later. I thought she showed great restraint in not taking off at a breakneck gallop the instant we set foot on the Pelennor Fields. Instead, she reined her horse back into line near mine and almost seemed apprehensive. Finally, I asked, "You are not nervous, are you?"

"What? No…well, maybe a little."

"Why would you be nervous about seeing your betrothed again?"

"It is just…we have not seen each other for several months now…" Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Have his letters given you cause for alarm?" I queried, feeling my temper starting to flare.

"No, not really. They are full of declarations of his love for me and how anxious he is to see me again…"

Now I was thoroughly confused, "Then what is the problem?"

She struggled to put her fears into words, but at last could only shrug, "I suppose there truly isn't one. It just seems too good to be true. It feels as if I am having a wonderful dream and will awake to find it all slipping away, and everything is back as it was."

I shook my head and smiled, "Eowyn, he loves you. It is _not_ a dream and soon you will be looking into his eyes and _know_ it is true."

She gave me a grateful smile and nodded, wanting to accept my assurance even if she did not entirely feel it. Even so, she stayed near my side for the remainder of the trip to the city gates.

Eowyn was a bundle of nerves before the wedding. Horses and swords, she knew about, but this wedding and marriage stuff was completely foreign to her. I could not always be with her, and probably wouldn't have been much help to her anyway, but fortunately Lothiriel stepped in and never left her side until she stood safely before the King to wed Faramir. Once Eowyn looked in his eyes, as I foretold, her nerves seemed to disappear and she looked absolutely radiant. As beautiful as I considered her to be, she had never looked more so than she did right then. Faramir must have shared my opinion on the matter, for he could not tear his eyes away from her and seemed almost in awe of the vision that stood before him, accepting him as her husband. Emotion choked his voice as he bound himself to her and took her as his wife. Hopefully no one noticed the tears that clouded my own vision on this wondrous occasion.

I remained in Minas Tirith a few days after the wedding, spending time with Elessar and Imrahil. I saw Lothiriel and her brothers occasionally. Imrahil told me that Queen Arwen had requested that Lothiriel remain there a month to assist her, but in truth it was a roundabout way of making Lothiriel available to Eowyn while she made the adjustment to married life and a new home in Gondor. Eowyn might have objected to such a thing if asked, so the Queen arranged it under a different guise. I was grateful for the consideration of my sister. Lothiriel was the one person in Gondor she was most comfortable with, and I was certain this would make the transition easier for her.

xxxxx

And then I was back in Edoras…alone. The halls of Meduseld seemed cold and empty without Eowyn and I missed her greatly. Had not the winter snows already begun, making travel through the mountains almost impossible, I would probably have shown up on her doorstep for a visit. As it was, I had to wait until the spring thaw made travel feasible once more. Coincidentally, Prince Imrahil invited me to make a visit to Dol Amroth. I had never been there, or had occasion to see the sea firsthand, so I thought I could add that as a reason to go to Gondor.

By mid-March, I departed Edoras with a party of twelve men and we made our way to Eowyn's new home in Ithilien. It had not been complete at the time of her wedding, so I wasn't able to see it then, but now it was mostly finished and she and Faramir had moved in at the first of March. There were still finishing touches to be done and furnishings to be added, but they were too anxious to be in their own home to wait any longer.

I had to admit, the location was impressive, and the view from their front door looked out over the valley below, the Anduin and even Minas Tirith could be seen faintly in the distance. The vegetation of Ithilien was far thicker and lush than what we had in Rohan, and already spring buds and flowers were beginning to appear as the result of some warm days. The nights still remained cold and wintry, but clearly spring was on its way.

After warmly greeting us, Eowyn showed me her home, dragging me from room to room like a child with a new toy. Her excitement was contagious and I found myself grinning almost as broadly as she was. Faramir trailed along behind us, clearly pleased with his wife's enthusiasm and my obvious approval.

We spent the next few days catching up on news and riding out so Eowyn and Faramir could show me the surrounding area. I knew Faramir had come to love this place while stationed here as a Ranger, and I could readily see why it had captivated him. Were I not so tied to Rohan, I might be tempted to venture here and make a place for myself.

The day before I was to leave and continue on to Dol Amroth, Eowyn surprised us with an announcement at dinner. I had had the feeling she was keeping a secret, and could barely contain herself with it, and now it became evident why. She had learned from the Healer, before leaving Minas Tirith, that she was with child and she took this opportunity to share her joy with us.

Though Faramir expressed surprise and delight, I got the distinct impression this was not such unexpected news as he made it seem. But, then, Faramir had always been very astute, and likely he had guessed despite Eowyn thinking she had carefully kept it secret.

I was overwhelmed at the prospect of being an uncle. It seemed only yesterday that my thoughts were consumed with war and survival, and the chance that such a day as this would ever come was looking very remote. At this moment, life was good.

As much as I was looking forward to seeing Imrahil and his family again, I was sad to part from Eowyn and Faramir the next day. They made me promise to return when the baby was born. And so we turned south for Dol Amroth. Of the men with me, only two had ever been to the coast before, so this was a new adventure for them as well. The two who had seen the sea previously told us what they could remember of it, their visits having been in their younger days.

At last we rode into the outskirts of Dol Amroth and spotted the city in the distance. Like Minas Tirith, much of it was built with white stone and so it glimmered in the afternoon sun. We were startled by the sound of birds screeching and crying above us, and one of the men remembered that they were called gulls and were found near the seashore.

We drew near the city, and a party of three riders came out to meet us and escort us to the royal house. A sentinel had been watching for our arrival since midday. My escort was settled into quarters for the duration of the visit and I was taken to meet with Imrahil, who welcomed me affably. It was good to see him again, and I had many questions stored up to ask him.

The rest of his family didn't put in appearance until dinner, and I finally had a chance to meet Erchirion, his middle son. The atmosphere here was casual and relaxed, and I felt as if I was at home with my own family rather than a guest in a neighboring country and kingdom. It felt good to just be myself behind closed doors. We talked and drank long into the night, catching up on our lives since last we had seen one another.

I thought something looked different about Lothiriel, but I couldn't quite place what it was. Finally, when I could safely do so, I asked Amrothos. He told me it was probably her hair that I was noticing. While she was in Minas Tirith after Eowyn's wedding, Queen Arwen had suggested wearing it differently, and Lothiriel had liked the style enough to continue with it. She had also had some new dresses made, which Amrothos felt looked better on her than the ones made here.

"I like her hair much better than the way she used to wear it," Amrothos confided.

I nodded, though I confessed that I really didn't remember exactly how she had worn it before. But somehow this new style did seem to suit her better.

The next day, Imrahil had a council meeting in the morning, so at breakfast Lothiriel volunteered to show me around the city, if I was interested and, when I agreed, Amrothos elected to join us. I enjoyed the simplicity of just walking about and seeing the sights. Dol Amroth wasn't nearly so extensive as Minas Tirith, and I found I preferred this smaller city.

We had been wandering nearly an hour when we entered a shop so I could purchase a gift for Eowyn in honor of her good news. As I browsed, trying to decide what to get, I noticed Amrothos out of the corner of my eye engaging the pretty clerk in conversation. Lothiriel caught me watching them and said softly, "Do not be surprised if we lose him for the rest of our walk through town. He has been interested in Dariel for quite some time!"

As she predicted, when I made my purchase and we were ready to leave, Amrothos gave an excuse not to continue with us and remained there. When we stepped back into the street, Lothiriel asked, "What next, my lord? We have seen most of the town and I do not think browsing in the shops particularly interests you. What would you see next?"

"Please, call me Eomer," I responded. " 'My lord' seems too formal for such an occasion. And I would very much like to see the sea."

She smiled and responded, "The sea it is, then, Eomer. And, please, call me Lothiriel, or Thiri."

Our path turned downhill and she led me first to the docks, where I wandered about in amazement as she explained the various purposes of the different types of ships. When I had had my fill of that, she caught me by the arm and led me off the paved path, down a sloping hill to a broad sandy beach. "The sea," she said simply, gesturing toward the vast body of water before me. I stood gazing at it, overwhelmed by the immensity of it. But it was beautiful, and the sound and smell of it were nothing like I expected. The only water I was familiar with was in rivers and streams and had not the impact of this. The waves rolling in to break on the shore were endlessly fascinating.

I became aware that Lothiriel had seated herself on a rock and was removing her shoes. I gave her a questioning look and when she saw it, she explained, "It is easier to walk in the sand barefoot than with shoes on." I hesitated only an instant, then took a seat and pulled off my boots and socks.

I was not expecting sand to feel as it did. I don't think I had walked barefoot outdoors since I was a boy. We stashed our footwear safely among the rocks and she had me turn up the legs of my pants. I wasn't sure why until she led me down closer to the water and we were having to dodge the breakers that rolled up on the shore. She had me stand still and let the water carry the sand away, out from under my feet – a unique sensation.

We strolled along the beach and she showed me shells and seaweed and other things normal to the seashore. Finally, she looked at me and asked, "So, would you stay longer, or are you ready to go back and eat? It is almost midday."

I looked at her in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"The sun. I know where it is in the sky around midday at this time of year."

Of course. It should have occurred to me. How did anyone tell time but for the sky. Still, for some reason, her answer surprised me. Perhaps I had not realized that women in the city would have reason to learn such things, but it was ridiculous to think they wouldn't need to keep track of the time. I agreed to return to the palace and we made our way back and put our shoes and boots back on.

After we ate, I didn't see Lothiriel the rest of the afternoon since her father was out of meetings and we sat down to discuss my questions. That evening, Imrahil had put together a fairly small gathering of nobles in honor of my visit. It was a pleasant evening of food, drink and conversation.

As we dispersed afterwards, I said goodnight to Imrahil and went to my room, but once there I did not yet feel tired, so I slipped out to visit one of the gardens that decorated the palace, as they did in Minas Tirith. I found a secluded spot with a bench and lay on my back just watching the stars in the night sky. I had been there only a few minutes when I heard voices approaching. I remained silent, hoping whoever was coming would pass on and leave me in peace, but they stopped not too far away, behind a decorative hedge.

With a start, I realized one of the voices belonged to Lothiriel, but I could not place her companion. They talked of inconsequential things, but then the man blurted out, "Lothiriel, please let me go to your father and ask for your hand. Why do you hesitate?"

She gave a sigh and responded, "Mordren, I have told you – I am not in love with you. I do not wish to marry a man that I do not love."

I was feeling decidedly uncomfortable now, eavesdropping on such an intimate conversation, though I was surprised at the direction it had taken. I would never have expected Lothiriel to pass up an offer of marriage, but at the thought I chided myself. That was unfair and unkind. Why _should_ she marry someone she didn't love?

Mordren wasn't ready to give up and pressed his point, "In time you could come to love me, and it is a good match. My family has long been associated with the royal family of Dol Amroth."

I heard some scuffling around and then she said, "Mordren, don't! Have I not made it clear that I am not interested in you romantically? I do not want to kiss you and I do not want to marry you. I am sorry – you are a fine man, but you are not the right person for me." _So, he had tried to kiss her…_

His next words angered me. "Do you think there will be many more offers, Lothiriel? You may be royal, but not every man will take a plain wife. As you get older, there will be fewer and fewer willing to consider you. You cannot afford to be so choosy."

In the absence of her brothers to do the honors, I was ready to throttle the man – how dare he say such a thing to her! But, as usual, Lothiriel conducted herself admirably. Quietly she told him, "I think we are finished with this discussion, Mordren. Do not seek my company again. Perhaps I cannot afford to be 'choosy', as you say, but I would rather remain unmarried than marry a man I neither love nor respect." The implication of the last word was clear, and even Mordren got her point.

"Good evening, Lothiriel," he replied stiffly.

But she corrected him, "That is _Lady_ Lothiriel to you, my lord."

I silently applauded her conduct as I heard the man walk quickly away. _Good for her. She didn't need to align herself with such an oaf anyway._ By now, I was sitting up on the bench and could just barely see Lothiriel through the thinner top branches of the hedge. She raised a hand to her face and in the moonlight, I saw her wipe away tears. I was incensed that the man had hurt her like that, and then in a flash of self-realization, I understood that I was no better than he. I, too, would have expected her to take any marriage offer she could get, whether she loved or not, for fear of no other offers. I, too, believed her plainness would deter her having many suitors. I had never really thought she could afford to wait for love before accepting a proposal of marriage. I would never have told her that, but in thinking it I could not truly place myself above Mordren. That realization made me ashamed, and saddened that in all likelihood it was too true. Why wouldn't plain, or even unattractive, women wish to be loved just like anyone else?

I lay back down on the bench and thought how unfair life was sometimes to those who least deserved to be punished.

xxxxx

As we ate, the next morning, I could discern no sign on Lothiriel's face of the events that had transpired the night before. Whatever she might be feeling, she had hidden it deep inside and her countenance was its usual calm and collected façade. For the rest of my visit, I felt awkward in her presence. I wanted to tell her that Mordren didn't know what he was talking about, but I couldn't. The truth was, I believed he was correct. How could I console her if I shared the same opinion that had wounded her?

If she sensed my discomfiture, she never gave any indication. She was unfailingly pleasant and accommodating for the duration of my stay. Indeed, I was beginning to feel so guilty about my thoughts in the face of such graciousness, that it was a relief when we finally departed for home. This first visit to Dol Amroth had not turned out at all like I envisioned it.


	5. Chapter 5

Replies to reviewers:

Julia - Easy to update quickly when the story is completely written! I get frustrated with getting involved in someone's story and then they give up on it or take forever to update so I don't remember what was happening. I'm only going to post stories that are completely written, just to save others that aggravation. This story has 6 chapters total, so one more after this one.

Bog Monster - valid point, which, honestly, never occurred to me! Ummm, Eowyn was so overcome with grief she didn't think about it? Eowyn was so busy enjoying being with Faramir that she fell down on the job? (If you aren't buying any of these, let me know - I'm just full of excuses!)

shie1dmaidenofrohan - glad you are enjoying it! I thought you would, based on other reviews I've seen you give (and your own writing). I'm not very territorial about my stories, so you if want to borrow an idea and tweak it in your own way, go ahead.

ForeverFaramir - I've never gotten the urge to write a Faramir story, maybe because there are so many good ones out there, but I have a great fondness for him, and I'm very protective of the poor guy. Denethor abused him so much, at least in the movies, that it really ticked me off! So Faramir usually gets a nice moment in my stories.

**The Eye of the Beholder**

**Chapter 5**

My next visit with anyone from Gondor was a trip to Edoras by Imrahil, Lothiriel and Amrothos in late July. Imrahil was wanting to obtain some horses for his stables and his two youngest children came along. Even after only three months, I was delighted to see them again. Imrahil continued to agreeably counsel me on any matter and I always enjoyed the company of his family.

Before breakfast, two days after their arrival, I stumbled upon Lothiriel, down on her knees in my garden.

"Lothiriel? What are you doing?" I asked in astonishment.

She looked up and gave me a rueful grin, "Well, I _was_ enjoying your garden, and then I noticed some weeds creeping in and could not stand to leave them there. So, I am weeding your garden, and please do not be upset by it. I enjoy gardening, and although I am sure yours is well tended, I could not just ignore a weed!"

Her face was flushed and her hands filthy, but she looked lovely and I just stared at her in wonder for several moments. Yet again she reminded me of my sister. If something needed doing, Eowyn did it, not waiting for the proper person to show up. I let out a laugh and offered her my hand, "Well, if you are finished, will you come wash for breakfast?"

She held up her dirty hands as a reason not to take mine, but I reached out and caught one anyway, "A little dirt will not hurt me. Kings are tougher than that." We walked back inside and I escorted her to her room so she could tidy herself, and went on my way with a smile on my face. For some reason, I had thoroughly enjoyed our early morning encounter.

After breakfast, Amrothos and Lothiriel announced their intention to browse through the marketplace that travelling vendors had set up in town, and I decided to join them for awhile before I had to be at my other duties.

Several of the vendors were from Dol Amroth and recognized their local royalty. One woman called out to us, "Lady Lothiriel, come and see. I have more of the green fabric you like so well."

We followed Lothiriel over to see the woman's wares and I asked, "Green? Should not your preferred color be blue?"

"I like blue well enough, but I like green best. I suppose it reminds me of forests and grass. I would be well suited to live in Ithilien with Faramir and Eowyn!"

"And give up the sea?" I questioned.

She shrugged, "I like the sea well enough, and it is beautiful to watch, but I prefer trees."

"Not to mention, she cannot swim," snorted Amrothos.

Lothiriel's cheeks turned pink and she looked away. "You live by the sea and cannot swim?" I asked.

"I was never very interested in learning. I am content to watch the sea from the shore. I do not wish to swim in it."

"Well, if we are going to confess things, I also cannot swim," I told her. "Water does not surround us in Rohan and, with the mountains, the rivers are often cold all year. So I never learned either." She gave me a grin and returned to her shopping.

"And thank you so much for encouraging her to stop being silly about it and learn to swim," Amrothos said sarcastically to me while we waited.

The remainder of our browsing was relaxed and pleasant, and I enjoyed such a simple activity. I realized how much I missed having close friends in Edoras now that I was king. Those I had been close to as Third Marshal were now in a different situation and felt the need to draw a boundary line. We talked and were pleasant with one another, but it wasn't the same as it had been before. Only when I was with Imrahil, Aragorn or Faramir's families did I feel as an equal and able to be completely at ease and, so, I was enjoying my visitors immensely.

After they had been there nearly a week, a curious thing happened. More and more I found myself thinking about Lothiriel and her circumstances. I still remembered her conversation with Mordren, that I had overheard, and I always felt…almost a satisfaction, that she had refused him.

Then, added to my daytime thoughts, I found her creeping into my dreams. Always they were of just the two of us, spending time together, but one night they took a disconcerting turn. In the dream, in a moment of abandon and passion, I swept her into my arms and kissed her. When I awoke, the feelings I had had in the dream remained, and I had an overwhelming desire to kiss her for real. I tried to shake it off, but it persisted no matter what. I found it made it difficult to be with her, even doing something so mundane as eating a meal, for I would catch myself looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

She seemed unaware of my inner turmoil, and I struggled with my urge and what it might mean. It felt as if something was different about Lothiriel, but while it was true her new hairstyle and better-suited clothes made an improvement in her appearance, I could not say that she was appreciably changed in any way. She still would not be thought beautiful by anyone other than her family…or me, who knew her heart. But surely that was not the reason things were altered. I grappled with my feelings, trying to sort them out and identify them, but I was reaching no firm conclusions.

During supper, early one evening, Lothiriel seemed a little preoccupied. "How was your ride today?" I asked, knowing she and Amrothos had gone riding together for most of the afternoon.

"Too long," Amrothos said flatly, taking a bite of meat.

Lothiriel made a face at him, and said, "Ignore him. Riding is not his favorite activity. I found it quite pleasant. Rohan is a beautiful country." Despite her words, there was a crease of concern between her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I queried, hoping they had not had any difficulty while on their outing.

"No," she answered slowly, "not really. I am just a little worried about my horse, Elrothiel. Her gait seemed off as we returned to Edoras, but I could find nothing in her hooves. I hope she has not injured herself in some way."

"Would you like me to take a look?" I offered. "I have been known to find stones that others missed."

She smiled at me gratefully, "I would appreciate that. Thank you."

When supper concluded, we made ready to go to the stables. Amrothos immediately made himself scarce, having no interest in such things – he preferred leaving these matters to the stablehands. Imrahil returned to his room to write a few dispatches. While Lothiriel was getting her cloak, I noticed Gamling waiting patiently off to the side of the Golden Hall, and called to him, "Gamling, I should not need you further tonight. You need not remain here."

He nodded, and answered, "Thank you, my lord." He left just as Lothiriel returned, and we set out.

It was a beautiful night out, though a little brisk as nights in Edoras usually were. I loved the smell of the flowering plants on the summer breeze, their scent intensified it seemed by the cool air.

I lit a lantern hanging just inside the stable door, and we moved to Elrothiel's stall. Lothiriel held the lantern while I carefully examined the horse's feet. Sure enough, in the left hind hoof there was a small stone wedged up in the frog that was likely causing the irritation. I took my knife and eased it out, then straightened up after checking the final foot for any other problems. "That should make a difference," I told her.

She handed me the lantern and moved to her horse's water bucket, "Looks like she was thirsty – or bored. She sometimes plays with her water bucket and dumps out the water." She reached to unfasten it, but I put the lantern on a hook and took it from her.

"Let me get that," I said. She remained in the stall stroking Elrothiel's nose, until I returned and replaced the bucket on its hook.

As I turned to look at her, standing with her horse, I was suddenly overwhelmed with my previous urge to kiss her. She moved to face me, and I murmured reverently, "Lothiriel." Before I was even fully aware of my actions, I moved forward and slipped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. A moment later, I lowered my head and tenderly began kissing her. All I was aware of was the scent of flowers that always seemed to hover about her, the feel of her in my arms and a faint taste of the berries we had for supper that lingered on her lips. At first she stood there passively, but gradually, as the kiss continued, she began to respond and her hands came up to rest on my shoulders.

Suddenly I heard a sound down the aisle and pulled away from her, listening. A voice called out, "My lord Eomer? Are you here?"

With some annoyance, I strode to the front of the stall and looked out. It was Garod. "Yes, what is it?" I hoped to make this quick and get rid of him, so I could get back to Lothiriel and the moment that had passed between us.

"My lord, Gamling has sent me to find you. He is in urgent need of you, if you will come."

"Thank you," I said curtly. "You may go." I knew what he was doing. He thought to help me 'escape' from the less than attractive woman I was with and who he thought perhaps had cornered me. Clearly, I needed to set him straight if I wanted to avoid any such further interference. But that could wait. Tonight I was only interested in Lothiriel.

I waited for him to leave and then turned back to her, but something had happened in that moment. Her face reflected her barely controlled anger and she said tersely, "Do you think me so pathetic, my lord, that I would gladly succumb to any man who showed me attention, and he could then have his way with me? Not even the King of Rohan may have that privilege!"

She pushed past me, and though I wanted to stop her and explain, I think she would have knocked me down if I tried. Clearly, she had understood what Garod's purpose was, but when I made no objection to it, I seemed to be in on it with him. It had appeared I wanted only to dally with her, but then be rescued before she could get any ideas into her head of my being truly interested. I realized how foolish I had been not to set Garod straight right then, but now the damage was done.

I frantically tried to think of what to do, and the first thought that came to mind was Imrahil. I had grabbed the lantern and was racing from the stables before it occurred to me that I could hardly ask her father for help. His loyalty would naturally be to her. How could I expect him to help me, or even believe me?

But I could think of nothing else to do, so I continued on my way. Part of me wondered if I would find Lothiriel with him, accusing me of improper behavior and effectively destroying the friendship the Prince and I shared. When I knocked at his door, however, he was alone and bid me enter.

He could tell by the stricken look on my face that all was not well. "Eomer, what has happened? Sit down and tell me." I did as directed but a moment later was back on my feet and pacing as I related the whole story to him.

"What am I to do?" I asked softly. Hopefully, I looked at him, "Could you explain it to her? I do not think she will see me, much less listen to what I have to say."

His face was grave as he answered, "I am not sure she will listen to me either, Eomer. I can try to explain to her what you have told me, but I do not know if she will believe it."

"Do you believe it?" I asked nervously.

He sighed, "Yes, I do. I know you are a good man and would not do anything dishonorable with my daughter. But my believing you will not help you any. Lothiriel has been hurt, and that may stop her ears to any pleas for understanding." He hesitated and then added, "Eomer, you do understand that my first allegiance is to my daughter. I doubt she will demand I sever relations with you or Rohan over this, but her aversion to you may have an impact on what those relations will be from this point on."

I nodded with resignation, "I know. I would expect nothing less. Please, do what you can."

He laid a consoling hand on my shoulder, but I saw the concern in his eyes – concern for Lothiriel and concern for me. We left his room together and I moved to my own chambers to await the verdict. He headed for Lothiriel's room.

When he joined me later, he relayed his conversation with his daughter. Lothiriel had listened to him in silence and when he asked what she wanted to do, she had told him simply, "I want to go home."

My heart sank.


	6. Chapter 6 Finale

A/N: Well, here we are at the end. Final chapter. (Sorry!)

Replies to reviewers:

to all: I suspected this idea of Lothiriel not being drop-dead gorgeous would be something a lot of us could relate to, and you've proven me correct. So, for that alone, I'm very glad I pursued it.

lady scribe of avandell - So sorry! At the moment, I have no ideas of continuing this story any further, but who knows - I may change my mind later on. I AM still considering a sequel to No Mistake and have been working on that. But as I've said before, I don't post stories until they are completely written, partly because I know just how possible it is I could fizzle out and not finish it. (I have several incomplete stories sitting around that have never regained my interest.)

MexicanDevil-RoadCrew - couldn't end this story without a big thanks to my personal "clamoring mass"!

Blue Eyes At Night - You're right, Eomer didn't really DO anything, but he didn't do anything to prevent the misunderstanding. Like a lot of guys, he didn't realize til too late that she might misunderstand the situation. He was only focused on what he was feeling.

Julia - No, no! Not Gamling - Gamling is a good guy! Garod is the swine! I usually like Gamling in my stories simply based on the way he was portrayed in the movies, though I understand in the book he was a lot older.

Frigg - and aren't we plain girls fortunate there ARE guys who can see more than just external beauty. Still, there are far too many who can't get past superficial. In the movie, at least, Eomer seemed like a pretty caring guy (he was saddened that the 3 Walkers friends might have been killed even though he didn't know them or their friends), so I choose to believe he could learn to see more than what is on the surface.

Tracey - dry your tears and read on!

Jazzcat – Here you go!

**The Eye of the Beholder**

**Chapter 6**

I replayed the events of that night over and over in my head during the following weeks, and became more depressed each time I did. I was tempted to go and discharge Garod and send him from Edoras, but I knew the blame was not his. I was the one who had said nothing at the time. I was the one who hurt Lothiriel by my actions. I did eventually confront him, taking Gamling with me as a deterent to violence, and told him in no uncertain terms never to do such a thing again. I don't think he understood why I was angry, but at least now I wouldn't have to worry about a repeat of this taking place.

I got the impression when the group from Dol Amroth left Edoras that neither Imrahil nor Lothiriel had told Amrothos the reason for their abrupt departure. My suspicions were confirmed when he wrote asking me if I knew what had happened. Since his family had chosen not to inform him, I did not think it my place to do so, and I confess I did not want to know his reaction if he found out. So I told him that something had come up of which I was not at liberty to speak, and that his father had deemed it best that they return to their home at once. I knew he wouldn't be satisfied, but it would have to do.

The days became very long indeed, and I found it difficult to focus on my work with this hanging over my head. I was in contact with Imrahil, but he saw no evidence that Lothiriel had softened her feelings about the matter. I tried writing to her, explaining what had really happened, but if she read the letters, she never responded to them.

When September arrived, the birth of Eowyn's child was near, and I determined to stop in Dol Amroth on my way to Ithilien. Perhaps in person I could persuade Lothiriel to listen to my explanation and, if I was very lucky, believe me. We set out on the 21st of the month and were to Dol Amroth within a week.

As it turned out, however, Lothiriel was not there. She had gone to Ithilien at Faramir's request to be with Eowyn through the birth of the child. Though there would be a midwife to attend her for the birth, apparently Lothiriel's healing skills were considerable and Faramir felt better knowing she was there when he could not be.

I had mixed emotions about it. Imrahil had welcomed me graciously when I turned up unannounced, but I knew he was concerned about Lothiriel's reaction when I arrived at Emyn Arnen. Finally, he told me, "We will just have to trust Lothiriel to conduct herself in her usual manner - calm and collected. I cannot imagine she would be rude to you, and she certainly would not expect you to stay away from your sister at such a time. Were she only visiting there, she might cut her visit short but since she is there on particular business and has agreed to help, she will not shirk her responsibility."

Somehow, his words were not reassuring. The idea of her merely tolerating my presence because she had no other choice was not appealing. But perhaps her being forced to stay might provide a way to convince her of my remorse, and that I truly had not been dishonorable in my intentions.

Amrothos watched me curiously while I remained in Dol Amroth, but apparently realized I would be no more forthcoming with answers in person than I had been in my letter. But I could tell he very much wanted to know what had happened, especially since it seemed to concern his sister. Imrahil had told me how disspirited she was for the return trip home and since their arrival there. Gradually, she seemed to hide her feelings better and was more like her usual self, but her family could tell that she was unhappy.

And I was the cause of that unhappiness. The guilt was almost too much to bear. I desperately hoped I could convince her to hear me out when I saw her.

xxxxx

My arrival in Emyn Arnen was subdued, at least in my eyes. Faramir greeted me cordially, and I was fairly certain he did not know of the difficulty between me and his cousin. Faramir immediately took me to see my sister, who was very large and looked very uncomfortable. Knowing Eowyn's impatient nature, I was sure she was anxious for this to be over with soon.

Lothiriel was with Eowyn when I entered, and she greeted me impassively before excusing herself to leave us to talk. She very studiously would not meet my eyes, and I knew it would not be easy to sway her.

Any hopes I had of tackling the issue with Lothiriel immediately were swept away that night when Eowyn went into labor. I had arrived none too soon to welcome my niece or nephew into the world. Faramir spent much time with Eowyn during her travail except for when he got in the way and the midwife chased him off for awhile, or when the sight of Eowyn in such pain was too much for him to bear. I was not sure I could ever consider emulating him and stay in the room with a woman giving birth.

It was a long and sleepless night, but at last a servant came just before dawn to tell me I was the uncle of a fine boy. I knew they planned to name him Elboron, after Faramir's brother, Boromir. Once I was assured that mother and child were well and out of danger, I lay down to get at least a little sleep. I knew I would not be a welcome visitor for several hours yet.

Later that morning, Faramir summoned me to see my new nephew and I gladly went to their chambers. It was unnerving to see Eowyn lying so pale and weak against her pillows, but she had never looked more radiant as she cooed at her baby. Proudly, she waved me over for a closer look as Faramir stood beaming nearby.

They say that babies are beautiful, but I confess, I do not see it. They are shrivelled and red for some time, but I was sure he would turn out fine eventually. He had Faramir's dark hair, but I thought he looked a bit like my sister. And I couldn't stop grinning when he seemed to look at me and smile. Eowyn mischievously eyed me and asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

I swallowed hard; he was so tiny and my hands suddenly felt huge. But before I could refuse, she was holding him out to me expectantly and I gently took him. Eowyn began to laugh at the awkward posture I assumed, with the infant balanced on my hands, and told her husband, "Faramir, show him how it is done."

With a chuckle, Faramir took his son and cuddled him close to his chest, gently rocking him. I knew then that he would be an excellent father, and could only hope I would be like him, if I ever had the opportunity. Reflexively, I glanced at Lothiriel who stood nearby, out of the way until needed. She did not meet my gaze and I turned back to my sister.

After a few moments of visiting, I could see Eowyn was close to falling asleep. Lothiriel saw it, too, and bid me, "My lord, allow me to take you to breakfast and we will let this little family get some rest." As I stepped out the door, I saw Faramir hand his son to his wife and then lay down beside them. And I greatly envied him.

Lothiriel said nothing as we made our way to the dining room, and quietly arranged for our meal to be served. She made few comments and they were only the expected polite conversation. As soon as she was done eating, she excused herself, "I hope you will pardon me, my lord, but if you do not mind, I will take my leave of you for I am very weary."

I nodded quickly, "Of course. Get some rest." It wasn't at all what I wanted to say, but how could I deny her request knowing how tired she must be after the long night.

The next few days did not improve the situation much. Lothiriel avoided me when possible, always with the utmost politeness, and was unfailingly courteous when forced to endure conversation with me. But she nimbly eluded any efforts I made to be alone with her and bring up the sore point between us.

And so it was that Faramir found me in his library, gazing out the window at Lothiriel who was reading in the garden. He came and stood beside me a moment, noting what held my interest outdoors. Quietly he turned and took a seat, "So, are you going to tell me what has happened between you and Lothiriel?"

I stiffened and asked, without turning, "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. And that concerns me because normally she would confide in me. But I also know my cousin well enough to know something is very wrong, and I can tell from her behavior that it concerns you. I can tell from _your_ behavior that you know what it is. I surmise she has not confided in me because she does not wish me to have an ill opinion of my brother-in-law."

The last comment was so unexpected, that I jerked quickly around. "What is it you suspect me of?" I asked with a mixture of anger and guilt.

"Nothing too grievous," he said softly, "which is good, since I would hate to have to challenge you. But she is upset and you act guilty, so I feel safe in assuming that you did something to cause her...unhappiness."

I sat down in the chair across from him and rubbed my face wearily. "You assume correctly," I admitted. "And I would gladly do whatever it took to make it up to her, but she will not allow me to do so. She will not even listen to my explanation. Her father tried to explain for me, but I do not think she believed him."

"Tell me what happened," he suggested evenly, withholding judgement for the time being.

So I told him all that had transpired, from Garod's very first remark about her in Minas Tirith to the night in the stable at Edoras. When he wanted to, Faramir could be quite inscrutable, and I found it hard now to read his thoughts. "I swear to you, Faramir, I did not mean for this to happen. I was not trying to do anything dishonorable that night - I really just wanted to kiss her."

"Why?" he asked abruptly.

I blinked, "Why? Why what?"

"Why did you want to kiss her that night?"

I let out a long sigh. "I did not know my reason at the time, but I have come to realize since what it was. Somehow, someway I have fallen in love with your cousin." I stared mournfully at the floor and added, "And through my own foolishness I have lost any chance I might have had to win her heart."

Faramir was silent for a long time, but I supposed it was a good sign that he had not hit me. Finally, he looked up at me and queried, "And what if she were to forgive you, what then?"

I wasn't sure what he was asking, and he must have been able to tell for he added, "What are your intentions toward her?"

"I would marry her in an instant if she would have me, but even if she forgives me, I do not think she will ever choose that course now."

Faramir leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs, "Understand this, Eomer. I love Lothiriel as if she were my own sister. I would protect her, and defend her, and take offense if anyone were to misuse her - including my wife's brother."

I didn't know where he was going with this, but told him, "I know you are close. What you say does not surprise me. Why do you tell me this?"

He thought for a moment, then said, "I will speak to Lothiriel and explain what truly happened that night. I do not know if it will have a beneficial effect for you, but hopefully it will at least lessen her pain. And know this, if you have not been honest with me, or ever hurt her again, it will not go well with you - brother-in-law or not, King of Rohan or not."

I gave him a lopsided smile, "I know how I feel about Eowyn. I will assume you feel the same for Lothiriel. I would never dare risk your ire." I thought for a moment and then added, "Thank you. Even if all this does is get her to let me apologize and ease her unhappiness, it will be worth it. I will not hope for any more than that."

xxxxx

I do not know when Faramir spoke to Lothiriel. Her manner never changed appreciably for the next few days, though I did once catch her eyeing me speculatively. I could not tell if that was because of Faramir's appeal or something else. But if she knew my explanation and believed it, she gave no indication of accepting my apology. The longer it went without her acknowledging the matter, the more convinced I became that she had rejected Faramir's attempts in my behalf.

A week after Elboron was born, Faramir asked me to ride out with him to a sparsely populated portion of Ithilien that lay near the border with Harad. The settlers in the area had been having difficulties there and he went to see what could be done to improve the situation.

As it turned out, the visit proved more dangerous than had been expected and we were ambushed by a party of Haradrim. Though we routed them in the skirmish that took place, we were not without injury, not the least of which was the arrow I took in my shoulder. We had not expected to be riding into battle and were not dressed in protective armor as we otherwise might have been. Faramir hastily began the return journey to his home. As we neared Emyn Arnen, one of his Rangers suggested taking me on to Minas Tirith for the healers to care for, but Faramir knew the blood loss was quickly weakening me.

"No, we'll take him to my place. My cousin is skilled in healing. She will have us send for a healer if it becomes necessary, and I do not think Eomer could manage the trip to Minas Tirith in his condition."

And so we arrived late that night, after the household was asleep. While his men helped me inside and into my bed, Faramir sought out Lothiriel and requested she attend me. I do not know if she hesitated, but somehow the thought of dragging her out of her bed at night, to care for me, added to my already considerable guilt.

Whatever her reaction to the request, she put in appearance a moment later, in nightgown and robe, her hair hastily pulled back and tied at the nape of her neck. Servants bustled in and out with hot water and bandages, and anything else she requested of them. Faramir hovered nearby until she dismissed him. "Go to bed, Faramir. There is nothing you can do to help me. I will wake you if you are needed."

He nodded gratefully, and said softly, "Thank you, Thiri." She gave him a warm, reassuring smile and he left us alone.

She worked quickly and efficiently as she set about cleaning the wound, treating and binding it. But she made no attempt at conversation. I tried several times to catch her eye, but she carefully kept her eyes averted from my face while she tended me. Cleaning the wound was painful, and I asked her, "Would you talk to me? It will help distract me from the pain."

For a moment, she said nothing and I thought she was not going to honor my request, but then she said, "Shall I tell you about the first time I was ever kissed?"

My stomach lurched violently. This was not exactly the conversation I had in mind, but she certainly had my undivided attention. I no longer noticed the pain in my shoulder as she cleaned it.

"He and I had only ever been friends prior to the night he kissed me, and I was very fond of him, though I had never truly thought of him romantically. I did not think he had ever thought of me in that light either, until the kiss, and so at first I was too surprised to respond. But gradually, I began to realize that I was enjoying it and I began to participate. Unfortunately, someone came upon us just then, and through his conversation with this person, I became convinced that he had no true feelings for me but was only taking advantage of me."

I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly - it was clear what she was saying. _I_ had been her first kiss and instead of being the sweet experience she hoped for, a friend had betrayed her trust.

Her story had served its purpose; I was distracted during the most painful parts of her treatment of my wound, but nothing could ease the rising pain in my chest of knowing how much I had hurt her. When she started to stand and remove her supplies to a nearby table, I reached out and caught her wrist. "Lothiriel," I whispered. She stiffened, but did not pull away from me. "I am so very sorry. I would not have hurt you for anything in all of Middle Earth. Please believe me when I tell you it was not my intention to do so; it was only my incredible foolishness that led me into such error."

After a few moments she said softly, "I know. I believed Faramir, for he is almost impossible to deceive. But it still hurts."

She pulled her wrist free and moved away from me. Anxiously I asked, "Can we never repair what has been damaged?"

She kept her back to me and answered, "I do not know. I will have to think about it longer, and see what my feelings are in the matter."

I struggled to sit up, though it was painful to do so. She was turning back to finish up and noticed. "What are you doing? Lie still!"

She moved toward me to make me lie down, but I reached out and caught her by the arms when she came near. "Then while you are thinking about it, think about this as well - I love you, Lothiriel. I do not know when or how it happened, but it did happen. That is why I kissed you that night, though I did not realize it at the time. But I have had plenty of time to examine my feelings and I know how very dear you are to me. I want to marry you!"

She looked gently down at me, and pulled away from my grasp. "You do not need to sacrifice yourself in retribution, Eomer. I have already forgiven you. You do not have to marry me to make amends."

Alarmed at her misunderstanding of my words, I tried to rise, but loss of blood made me lightheaded, and I began to go down almost immediately. Lothiriel saw what was happening and darted forward, pushing me hard enough that I fell back onto the bed rather than onto the floor, but as I lost my balance I grabbed for something to hold onto and ended up catching her arm and pulling her down with me.

We both lay there out of breath, and I was waiting for the pain to subside so that I could speak. I think she realized that and she remained unmoving, watching me battle for control. As the pained expression on my face eased, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I answered, though not at all sure I would ever be alright again.

It was probably foolish of me to do so, but in that moment I thought perhaps if I kissed her I could convince her my feelings for her were genuine. So I rolled toward her and before she could resist, my lips found hers. And gradually her stiffness eased, and her arms slid around me. I wasn't sure if I had convinced her of anything, but right then I was willing to hope it might be so.

When I pulled back to look at her, she had tears streaming down her face. I don't know how I knew, but I _did_ know they were tears of happiness, not sorrow. I pulled her close and simply held her while her emotion played out. I don't know how long we lay there like that, but finally she drew away and wiped at her face.

"You do know what Faramir and my brothers will do to you if you are misleading me, don't you?" Only her smile belied the threat in her words.

I nodded and grinned, "Yes. Faramir made it quite clear to me before he agreed to talk to you."

To my surprise, Lothiriel slipped her arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss, and this time there was no hesitancy on her part, or mine, for that matter. As we separated again a few moments later, some evil little part of me wondered how Garod was going to react when he found out who his new queen was to be.

THE END

**__**

If you are interested, there is a sequel to this story. It is called The Heart of the Beholder. The easiest way to find it is to go to the top of this page, click on my name (Deandra) and that will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will see all the stories I have written. Click on the story title and it will take you to chapter 1. Enjoy!

A/N: Many of you have mentioned wanting to see a sequel to this. The problem is, when I write, I know when I have reached "the end". And I can't write unless I'm feeling inspired to do so. Will there ever be a sequel? Maybe, maybe not. Somewhere down the line I may reread this and suddenly have a whole new story line I want to add with these characters and then I'll sit down and write it. But that may also never happen. But I've never been good at "forcing" myself to write when unmotivated (witness all the unfinished stories I have laying around). The very first LOTR I started was a Legomance because I was wild about him, but then I fell in love with Eomer before I finished the story. I just can't get worked up to finish a Legolas love story when my heart is pining for someone else!

Hope that helps you understand where I'm coming from a little better. It isn't necessarily that I don't want to accommodate you and continue a story further, I just find it almost impossible to do. On the other hand, occasionally it does happen. At the moment, (and this could change at any second) I am working on a sequel to No Mistake. For the moment, I'm liking it and enjoying it and if that continues, I'll post it when I get finished. (I don't always write in a linear fashion, so sometimes I have a beginning, an end but no middle.)

In the meantime, if you like Harry Potter, check out my HP story (the first fanfiction I ever wrote that is "published" and which got me started with LOTR fanfiction). I have one more complete LOTR story, actually the second story I wrote on LOTR (the first being the unfinished Legolas story) and it has Eomer and an Other Character. It wasn't until I began reading "Hold On Love" by jadeddiva that I fell in love with the idea of Eomer/Lothiriel and was inspired to write these two - No Mistake and The Eye of the Beholder. I wanted to get all of the HP story uploaded so I could add chapters periodically and it is 22 chapters. The website only lets you have 15 things "in the wings", so that is why you saw me posting so many new chapters of the HP story - to make room. (Though you benefited because it is also why I posted new chapters of Eye faster!) I have to clear out a couple of HP chapters and then will have room to start uploading the other LOTR story. I think it is about 10 chapters long and is called The Truest Friends. I should get that started sometime next week.

Thanks again to everyone for being such a faithful following and so encouraging and supportive.


End file.
